Fluff!
by Amzie4
Summary: Exactly what the title says. EdwardXBella, of course. T for safety. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I was in dire need of some BellaXEdward fluff, so I wrote some. I promise I am working on Revenge Attack, but this was extremely important.**

Fluff!

**Edward POV**

I lay next to Bella in her bed, watching her sleep. Her chest rises and falls slowly, showing the pattern of her breathing. Her heart beats evenly, providing me one of the best sounds of my life. I smile as she rolls into me, her head leaning against my chest. I wrap my arms around her, breathing deeply.

"Edward," she sighs, a small smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Yes, my love?" I respond quietly, unsure if she wants me to answer.

"I love you," she says. I smile; even in her sleep she tells me she loves me.

"I love you, too." I reply, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "And I will forever."

-The next morning-

Bella stretches in my arms, and I loosen my grip, giving her room. She smiles at me, her heat skipping a beat as our eyes meet.

"Good morning," she whispers, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Good morning," I smile. "How are you this morning?"

Her head tilts to the side as she considers my questions. "Lovely," she replies, smiling too.

"No," I disagree, pursing my lips thoughtfully. "You are much more than lovely." She blushes and ducks her head, leaning into me. I lay my head atop hers and hold her close. Her natural body heat warms me, soothing me in a way I had never thought possible before.

We stay like that for an immeasurable moment, until I hear Charlie's thought as he wakes up.

_What day is it? Oh, yeah, Saturday. I think I'll go fishing. Bella's probably not awake yet. I'll leave her alone. _Smiling slightly, I lower my head so I can whisper in Bella's ear.

"Your father is planning to go fishing. What would you like to do today?" She leans back to look at me and cocks her head to the side in thought.

"Let's go to our meadow," she suggests, her eyes brightening. I grin at the joy on her face, readily agreeing to her plan.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you need to get ready?" My grin widens as she looks down at herself and realizes she's still in her pajamas. Her cheeks darken as she once again meets my gaze.

"I'll just be a minute," she promises, getting up from the bed and heading toward the door. I watch her carefully, waiting to make sure she doesn't fall.

She makes it to the bathroom safely, and soon I hear running water. Closing my eyes, I lean back on the bed and cross my ankles, placing my hands behind my head. My thoughts drift, first thinking of Bella, and then my family. About fifteen minutes later, Bella appears, dressed and ready. She looks slightly shocked at my position on her bed, but then she laughs quietly.

"You're too amazing," she says, biting her lip to keep from laughing. I raise an eyebrow.

"I think you have that backwards," I inform her, sitting up and holding out my arms. She comes over eagerly, nestling into my embrace. I kiss her hair.

Reluctantly, I sigh and say, "If you want to go to the meadow, we better leave." Don't get me wrong, I wanted to go to the meadow, but the moment we were sharing was one I didn't want to end.

She gets up, hurrying to put her shoes on. She glances swiftly at herself before nodding and catching my eyes. "I'm ready to go," she announces.

I laugh and flash to her side, picking her up so suddenly she blinks a couple of times in surprise. Her mouth drops open.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she smiles, her eyes locking with mine. I return her smile as I leave her room, carrying her the entire way. I set her down before we leave the house, allowing her to lock the door behind us. Turning slightly, I invite her to climb onto my back for the ride. She does so willingly, and soon I am running through the forest in search of our meadow.

-At their meadow-

Bella takes my hand and leads me to the middle of the meadow. Smiling, I sit down and pull her into my lap. She leans into me, and I place my chin on her head. I take a deep breath, filling my chest with her floral scent. She breathes deeply, also, and I smile. How strange we must look, sitting here in silence as we smell each other.

We sit like that for several minutes, gazing at the scenery. Well, Bella looks around. I mostly watch her. The forest around us is pretty, yes, but Bella's beauty puts it to shame.

"Edward?" she asks, grabbing my attention at one.

"Yes, love?" I reply. She blushes, but I can tell she's pleased. I stroke my fingers along her cheek as she gathers her thoughts.

"What does your family do when their bored?" she finally asks. I am surprised.

"It depends," I answer, thinking. "Sometimes they do activities I am…unable…to participate in, but we also play games. We enjoy baseball, as you know. Where did this come from?" I watch her as she explains.

"I was just wondering. Once I'm a vampire, I want to know what my free time will be spent doing. What do you usually do while they…um…do certain activities?" she blushes, and I can't help but grin.

"I play my piano, usually. I also go hunting sometimes, but that's more fun with someone else." I grin widely as her eyes widen.

"Is that something _we'll_ do together?"

"Of course!" I pretend to be shocked. "Once it's practical, I'm never going to let you leave my side." Her eyes light up at the idea.

She doesn't reply, but she leans closer, her head resting on my chest. I close my eyes as I breathe deeply. Even after all my time with her, she still intoxicates me.

I kiss along her cheek, smiling as her skin heats up. Her head turns slightly and I kiss her softly before leaning away. I chuckle quietly when her expression turns into a pout.

"Don't tease, Edward," she complains.

"And why not?" I ask, ducking down to kiss her collarbone.

Her breathing picks up. "Because it's not nice," she answers finally.

"Are you sure?" I slowly make my way up to her jaw, pausing there.

Her heartbeat races. "Positive."

"Okay," I relent, raising my head to kiss her once again. Her arms lock around my neck as she pulls me closer. My fingers knot in her hair, securing her to me.

Once her breathing becomes shallow I pull away, smiling as she gasps for air. She looks up and meets my gaze and at once the gasps stop.

"Breathe, Bella," I remind her, chuckling quietly. She takes a ragged breath.

"Why are you always doing that?" she asks.

"Hmm?" I reply, slightly distracted as I play with a strand of her hair.

"Why are you always reminding me to breathe?"

I grin. Looking up, I meet her gaze. "Because you are always forgetting."

She blushes and looks away. I pull her closer, cradling her. Her head rests on my shoulder as she speaks.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Yah, I know. That's how all stories ****end****. I've just wanted to get this posted. I've had it written, but I just wasn't able to find a good stopping place. Thank you for reading, and please review! Let me know what I should do to improve!**


End file.
